


Sleepless Nights

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is on this night, in the summer of 1992, 4 years after the happenings of the summer of 1988, that has Eddie Kaspbrak thinking so damn hard. The losers can hardly remember anything except that they all came together and share a bond like no other. Eddie is not thinking of the summer of ‘88 right now, but something much more traumatic, at least it feels like it...?It is on this night, that Eddie Kaspbrak lay face down on his bed, listening to music and trying so hard to forget about what happened mere hours ago. It has to be one of the most embarrassing moments for him. So close to revealing his little “crush” on a certain, curly-haired-glasses-too-big-wearing-best-friend of his.





	Sleepless Nights

__________________________________________

“you’re the closest to heaven that i’ll ever be and i don’t wanna go home right now.”

__________________________________________

It is on this night, in the summer of 1992, 4 years after the happenings of the summer of 1988, that has Eddie Kaspbrak thinking so damn hard. The losers can hardly remember anything except that they all came together and share a bond like no other. Eddie is not thinking of the summer of ‘88 right now, but something much more traumatic, at least it feels like it...?

It is on this night, that Eddie Kaspbrak lay face down on his bed, listening to music and trying so hard to forget about what happened mere hours ago. It has to be one of the most embarrassing moments for him. So close to revealing his little “crush” on a certain, curly-haired-glasses-too-big-wearing-best-friend of his. 

_________________________________________

\- August 16, 1992 

 

The morning started off decent, at least that’s what Eddie wanted to believe, but that’s probably far from the truth, in fact the morning was very messy for Eddie, mind and body. 

Eddie was just waking up from another late-night-window-climb-in that Richie is always doing out of nowhere. Not that Eddie is complaining. Eddie is glad to have Richie over whenever he wants to. 

Richie was already awake when Eddie sat up in bed rubbing his eyes tiredly. Although, the sight before Eddie tossed every ounce of fatigue Eddie was feeling right out his upstairs bedroom window. Literally. Right before Eddie, Richie was grabbing the extra clothes he leaves hidden in Eddie’s sock drawer for situations like this. He was changing in front of Eddie. Which he’s done a million times before but the reaction from Eddie never changes. Especially now that they’re all grown up and almost 17 years old. What has Eddie practically drooling on the floor before Richie, is none other than Richie himself. 

What Eddie didn’t know while in his Richie induced daydream, is that Richie knew that Eddie was looking at him. And while that thought both excited and scared Richie, he thought he’d have fun with it himself. He lifted his shirt very slowly from his body, making sure to stretch and make the length of his stomach longer and more toned the more he stretched. He took a peak at Eddie after his shirt was off and was pleased with the reaction he got. Eddies mouth was slightly parted and he was staring intensely. Eddie looked up at Richie and saw he was caught. He licked his lips quick and blushed hard while turning his head away when he saw Richie’s slight smirk. 

Richie wasn’t done yet though. He turned away from Eddie and took off the jeans he slept in, and picked up some loose gym shorts he left in eddies drawer. Now Richie was just in his underwear and he just knew again that Eddie was staring at him. He could feel it. He didn’t know where all these feelings and staring came from, but he can definitely say he’s glad that Eddie is finally showing an interest in him. It’s like it happened overnight. 

Richie put his shorts and shirt on, making sure to turn back around so Eddie could look at his body again as the shirt was over his head. Richie finally looked down at Eddie and this time, his mouth was wide open. Richie thought he looked cute and was about to tease him about it, when Eddie realized he was caught again and pretended to look at something out his window. Richie didn’t know what’s gotten into him today. It seems he cannot keep his eyes off Richie as much as Richie cannot keep his eyes off Eddie like ever. 

Richie couldn’t help but admire the soft blush creeping up Eddie’s neck, and started to think that maybe it’s time to finally make a move on the smaller boy that he’s been trying to man up to do for at least 3 years. The other losers have been trying to persuade him to do something, and Richie says he will someday, but Richie just hasn’t found the courage yet. Richie walked closer to Eddie as the smaller boy was actually staring out the window at something, deep in thought. Richie leaned down to Eddie’s level, very much in his face, and blew on his face. This seemed to get Eddie’s attention and he turned to Richie with the cutest clueless expression on his face until he realized just how close they were. Almost nose to nose.

‘Is this it? Or should I wait for a more special moment? Oh god I need to man up someday and figure this out or nothing is ever going to happen between us.’ 

Richie was just staring at him as was Eddie at the taller boy. Richie panicked and decided today is not the day and this is not the moment for this. Richie instead decided to joke during stressful situations like always. 

“Eds? Are you there?” Richie said fake panicked, then proceeded to grab Eddie’s face and moved it around a bit before Eddie started to swat his hands away. 

“Oh thank God” Richie put a hand over his heart in faux relief. “Thought I lost you there for a sec. You seemed a little... distracted... by something?” 

“Shut up trashmouth, I was just... thinking?” Eddie tried to sound secure, he really did, but It came out sounding like a question and he winced slightly at the insecurity’s in his voice. 

“Mhm. And about what were you thinking, my love?” Richie loved to see Eddie squirm when he used pet names on him. Meanwhile all Eddie used on him was trashmouth, but Richie loved it when Eddie called him that. 

“None of your business,” Eddie said again sounding strange. 

Richie decided to let it go, for now, and was struggling to come up with something to distract himself from Eddie’s obvious blush and staring earlier, which made him hot all over. 

________________________________________

“Hey Eddie-bearrrrrr?” Richie says a few minutes later and saw Eddie blush slightly once again. 

“Mmmm?” Eddie said, again staring out his window as a distraction. 

“How’s bout’ we go spend the day with the other losers at the quarry?” Richie, although, he can spend forever with Eddie and never get tired of him, has been missing the other losers lately. He’s been with Eddie non-stop for the past few days and wants an excuse for Eddie’s staring at his upper body again as well. 

Eddie thought this was a great idea, He needs to talk to Mike anyway about his newly found little crush on a certain someone. 

“Okay, let me go downstairs and call them all.” Eddie said a little too quickly and jumped up from his spot on the bed. He bounded down the stairs like a lunatic, excited to see his friends and exhausted already from his encounter with Richie. 

A minute later, Richie hears a scold from Sonia Kaspbrak about Eddie walking down the stairs like a normal human being, quickly followed by a cute, “sorry mommy,” Richie smiles and chuckles slightly at that, thinking that Eddie is adorable, all the while walking aimlessly around his best friend’s bedroom. 

Richie notices a piece of paper sticking out from a textbook and becomes curious when he sees hearts scribbled all around the bottom part that is sticking out. Richie smiles thinking it would be something silly, but his smile fades when he notices that on the piece of paper there are songs listed. Love songs. 

The paper is titled ‘For Him,’ 

‘“Uhhhh.. who is this ‘him’ MY Eddie is making a list of songs for?”’ Richie thought. 

Richie feels a pang of jealousy hit him so hard he feels like he has to sit down. 

Richie has known for a very long time that he sees Eddie as more than a friend, but he has not acted on it because he didn’t know how Eddie himself felt. Richie knows that he has deep “feelings” for Eddie, or whatever this is going on. 

In reality Richie knows his feelings go way deeper than just, “or whatever,” but he’s been having trouble figuring out what to do with them. And now, Richie is just finding out that Eddie is obviously hiding a secret crush from him. Richie of course knows that Eddie blushes a lot around him, but he just thought he was embarrassed or uncomfortable. And now he knows that Eddie feels nothing for him romantically, and he’ll just have to deal with it. 

Richie doesn’t know who he could possibly like though. Eddie doesn’t really talk to anyone outside of their own friend group. As Richie ponders his knew found discovery, he hears Eddie running up the stairs like a child again. Richie panics and shoves the paper back where he found it, just in time to turn around and grin sheepishly at his Eddie-bear. 

Eddie stares at the loser in front of him in a mixture of annoyance and confusion. Confusion, because Eddie is wondering what’s got Richie standing there, smiling like an idiot, in front of him like that. Annoyance, because it’s that same smile that causes a feeling to erupt in his stomach at the sight of. He tries to keep a straight face to show he’s not affected by Richie, but cracks a small smile while staring at Richie’s large crooked smile. And it is Eddie’s small smile and small body staring at him from the doorway, which causes Richie’s own heart to sour. 

Richie thinks he hears Eddie saying something to him, but is not sure and he can’t seem to think straight around the smaller boy when he smiles like that up at Richie. 

So then Richie lets out a breathy “huh,” stupidly. And then the smile widens as he notices Eddie’s cute annoyance again at having to repeat himself. 

Eddie sighs and says, “if you would listen to me once in awhile, I wouldn’t have to repeat myself.” And at that Eddie sees Richie’s eyes crinkle at the corners from the silent laughter. “Anyway, I called the others and they all said they would be there as soon as they can. Chop, chop! Get a move on trash boy!” Eddie says enthusiastically, while hopping around his room, grabbing his swim trunks and sunscreen for the hot day planned at the quarry with his best friends. 

Richie snorts at this new and improved version of his iconic nickname, trashmouth. Richie makes a move to grab Eddie right before he was about to walk out of his bedroom door downstairs. Richie grabs Eddie from behind and pulls him into his chest with one hand trapping him in between arm and chest. Eddie stumbles as this quickly happened and feels Richie ruffling his already messy morning hair with his hand. 

“Who ya callin’ trash boy? Hm, Eddie Spaghetti? Richie says as he ignores Eddie’s shouts, through his own laughter, of ‘let me go,’ or ‘don’t call me that stupid.’

After about five more minutes of Richie taking his wrath out on Eddie’s hair, Richie literally just drops Eddie onto the ground with no warning. As there is a loud thud, Sonia Kaspbrak yells “Is everything alright Eddie?” and the boys are worried she might come up to check on him as they hear the TV pause. They would be in big trouble if Eddie’s mom knew Richie Tozier, had been sleeping over. Eddie groans and rubs his head as he tells his mother that nothing is wrong.

As the boys hear the TV switch back on, Eddie lifts his head up finally and he isn’t surprised to see Richie standing there laughing at him quietly. Richie just smiles and says, “Well what are you doing moping around like that? We have our losers to meet up with! Chop, Chop!”  
Richie claps his hands and goes back out Eddie’s bedroom window down the tree conveniently placed there. 

Eddie lifts himself up and leans on his elbows on the floor, smiling softly. He hears Richie climbing down and gets up to go to the window to see his best friend climbing down expertly, as he’s been doing for years. Richie lands on the ground, only to look back up towards Eddie and wave obnoxiously. Eddie flips Richie his middle finger jokingly, only to see Richie stick his tongue out playfully. Eddie rolls his eyes and only gets a small smile in return for that. 

“Hurry up, we don’t have all day here Ed’s!” Richie says quietly, well as quietly as Richie can be. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming don’t miss me too much,” Eddie says back down. Eddie backs away from the window and this time, makes sure to walk down the steps slowly as to not seem too eager to leave. Eddie’s never home much anymore during the day, as he his always with his friends.

Now Sonia Kaspbrak is not a horrible mother, per-say, she is very controlling and sometimes a little crazy, but still, Eddie never fails to feel guilty leaving his mother home alone all day. Eddie starts, “Mom?”

“Yes, honey?” Sonia Kaspbrak manages to tear her eyes away from the screen and sees the look on her Eddie’s face. “Oh, are you going out again?” Sonia says sadly. “Yes but I’ll be back a little bit after dark, I promise I’ll watch that movie you’ve been wanting to watch with me for awhile.” Eddie says sweetly. 

At that, Sonia smiles and asks where he’s spending his day today. “Just at the quarry with my friends,” Eddie responds. 

“Ok be careful today and make sure to wear lots of sunscreen, you know what too much sun can do your skin.” Eddie groans inwardly and nods, “already have it.” 

“Good boy Eddie-bear, give momma a kiss before you go,” Eddie goes to kiss his moms cheek before opening the door and saying one last, “bye mommy!” 

_________________________________________

Richie and Eddie arrived to the quarry around the same time all the other losers decided to show up. They all rode their bikes just like the old times, except for Mike who finally fixed up his dad’s old beat up truck. And since then has been receiving non-stop requests for rides to places from his friends. 

Speaking of Mike, Eddie thinks he really needs to get him alone at some point during the day to talk about a certain someone.

The fun starts as Richie watches all his friends jump off the cliff into the water. Bev, crazy Bev, of course being the first one as always. The rest of the losers following soon after. All except Eddie and Richie. Eddie gestures for Richie to go before him and doesn’t know why he bothers because the taller boy always waits to go last, and he’s never known why. 

Richie shakes his head to signal no because he knows that Eddie is always nervous to jump, even though they’ve done it a million times before, Richie just wants Eddie to know that he is there in case anything were to happen. And he might also be a little bit tiny bit scared to jump as well, but mostly for Eddie. 

They’ve been standing there for a few minutes as Eddie stands on the edge, until Eddie finally says, “Richie just go ahead of me, you know I always need time to prepare before I do this.” 

“Nope, I think I’ll wait here.” Richie says as he sits on a rock with his head in his hands watching Eddie, patient and caring. 

Eddie makes a face and scrunches his nose before saying, “why won’t you just go? Everyone is waiting for us, you might as well go first.” Eddie says as they both hear their names being called from below. 

“No Eddie, I always wait for you to go first.” Richie says monotonously. 

“Yes, i know you do,” Eddie huffs, “I just don’t know why.” 

“I just like to make sure you get down there safely, okay?” Richie says as a slight blush appears on his cheeks. Eddie doesn’t know what to think and fumbles for a response until Richie finally has enough and just takes Eddie’s right hand in his, both of them against the ledge.

“If you’re going to take 10 minutes to jump everytime, why don’t we just get this over with and jump together?” Richie says with a slight crease in between his eyebrows while looking away from Eddie. Eddie again doesn’t know what to say but just nods fast up and down. 

“Okay then, let’s go on the count of three,” Richie says as he squeezes Eddie’s hand in his own. Eddie thinks he needs his inhaler right now. Especially with Richie’s hand touching his own. 

“One,”

“Two,”

“Three,”

And then the next second they are in another moment.  
_________________________________________


End file.
